


Happy Birthday, Tohru.

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For February 1st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tohru.

**Author's Note:**

> This is smoopy as hell. Next time I’m gonna write them fighting.

With a sigh that only the much-put-upon could muster, Ryotaro lowered himself onto the edge of the futon. Despite his slight irritation, a small smirk tugged at the left side of his mouth as he sized up the suspicious looking human shaped lump in the center of the comforter. He then poked at what he’d decided was the most vulnerable spot by way of announcing himself. His efforts were met with an annoyed grumble and shifting but still not even a hair was made visible. Though it may not have always seemed like it, Detective Ryotaro Dojima was a rather patient man. The person in question had a hand in establishing that after all. So, he poked again and this time he got a whine in return for his efforts.

“ _Dojima-saaaan_.”

“Alright. Alright.” The detective shook his head at that. “I guess you can cat nap for a little while longer. The kids are still getting everything together anyway.” He said as he shifted into a sitting position, “Souji’s got it in his head that he’s going to make you homemade sushi. And guess who got nominated to brave the cold to _get_ , not to mention, _pay_ for all the seafood.” He said as he pulled the covers back to reveal the birthday boy.

“Is there cake?” Adachi gave him a shitting eating grin in response. Though… there was something a little off about it.

“What the hell kinda birthday party doesn’t have cake? Scoot over.” The younger man complied without a fuss. “You’re spoiled rotten you know that?”

Adachi just shrugged at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“W-what’d you mean?”

“I mean… what’s wrong?” Ryotaro said as he climbed underneath the covers and got himself comfortable as well. His feet were still cold from trekking through the snow for uni but it helped that Adachi had immediately wiggled over and snuggled into him. The boney bastard was surprisingly warm despite the chilly weather.

“It’s cold out.”

“Yeah… snow does have a way of doing that,” Ryotaro muttered his eyes already starting to close.

“I hate my birthday. It’s always snowing. Or raining. Or both.”

“Hmm… that what’s bothering you?”

“…”

“S’what I thought…”

“Shut up old man.”

Dojima snickered but poked the younger man in the ribs for that. “You’re lucky you’re a cute little bastard. Now stop your squirming.”

“I’m just trying to get comfortable… and you’re fucking poking me.”

Sigh. “Fine. Get comfortable. Then stop squirming. I could use a nap myself. Got up early for you after all.”

The former detective grew silent after that. Ryotaro could hear his breathing start to even out along with the gears turning in his head. He didn’t press it however. He’d had enough experience in that now to know that wasn’t how Adachi operated. Not to mention, enough fights between them to know that wasn’t how he wanted to spend the other man’s birthday. He could put away the detective’s intuition for one day at least. So instead he took the opportunity press a kiss to his forehead. The little fucker hated that.

The unruly mop of black hair tingled his nose. It was starting to get long again but the dumbass was too lazy to cut it. If he kept this up he’ll hold him down and do it for him again. Although, Ryotaro couldn’t deny that there was a part of him kind of liked it this way. He let his thoughts drift to warmer, happier places as he ran his fingers through it. Prompting Adachi to sigh softly against his collar bone before muttering something under his breath.

“Huh?”

“I said… what’s it like to be so old. OUCH!”

“Keep that up and you’ll never know.”

Adachi snickered before falling still again. Ryotaro didn’t continue the teasing. It was strange though, Adachi’s established aversion to silence. He might have attributed it to the younger man’s time in prison, the majority of it having been solitary confinement, but he’d known the man before that and he’d never really been good at keeping his mouth shut.

“I…” Adachi started slowly, and began fidgeting again against him, “I’ve… uh… never really had a birthday party before.”

“…” He had to admit that his heart ached a little bit at that. He’d told himself before that he had never really known Adachi. When everything had happened and the truth had been discovered he’d been so angry. No one even dared to bring up his former partner’s name in his presence but after a while. But once he’d cooled off and was able to think again he realized that maybe… just maybe… he’d known more about Adachi than he’d thought. Even back then he was always… well… alone. No girlfriend to speak of. He’d never mentioned family. The younger detective had spent so much time at the office working late with him and at his home with his family that it was impossible that the other man had anything outside of it going on for himself.

Even as disconnected as Ryotaro had been from his own family himself at the time it was hard to imagine a life like that for anyone. It was why he and the kids had decided that they wanted to make Adachi’s first birthday since getting out a special one.

“What am I supposed to do?” Adachi murmured not looking up from the collar of Ryotaro’s shirt, his fingers twisting in it anxiously.

“N-nothing,” He replied dumbly, “That’s kind of the point actually. It’s your birthday. Your… your family is supposed to dote over you. You just… be there. And maybe… smile a little? For Nanako at least.”

Adachi was quiet again after that. He didn’t realize how uncomfortable that made him until now.

“Y-you… you really love me, huh.”

It wasn’t a question exactly. It was more like Adachi was trying to convince himself of it. It was strange though hearing it out loud. It wasn’t a word they used with one another. It wasn’t even a word they glossed over in conversation. It wasn’t even something uttered with abandon during their more… _passionate_ moments together. Sure, he felt it. It was why he’d fought so hard for this to even be a reality right now. He’d always been the type of man to favor actions over words after all. But now he was doubting himself. Maybe he should have said the words at least once. If only for Adachi’s sake.

“Yeah… I do.”

“Oh.”

Well, this was getting awkward. Ryotaro supposed it served him right to end up with someone even more emotionally stunted as he was.

“Well, I mean unfortunately. Ow! Hey! You asked!” Dojima chuckled but didn’t retaliate. However, then there was silence again and Ryotaro found that he didn’t like it much either. “Happy Birthday, Tohru.” It was murmured against the other man’s forehead before he kissed him again, prompting the younger man to burrow even closer into him.

As Ryotaro started to finally dose off, he thought that maybe Adachi didn’t really hate those little moments of innocent affection as much as he had always let on. He couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

 

 


End file.
